


Renata Nocte Illa

by SophiaAlexisRin



Series: Iterum enim eos vivere: et quod mutatum prophetiae. Sileo... [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, BAMF Lunafreya Nox Fleuret, BAMF Prompto Argentum, Blood and Gore, Character Death, F/F, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff and Angst, I have butchered latin, M/M, Major Character Injury, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prophecy, Prophets, Whump
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-14 00:55:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21007010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophiaAlexisRin/pseuds/SophiaAlexisRin
Summary: Gloria beati simus rex lucis, non ambulavi in via per gratiam fiat astrals.What starts as a horrible day changes the course of the little adventure the boys go upon.





	Renata Nocte Illa

Prompto was going to miss a permanent roof most of all. He hated the bitter weather of camping and the dreary brown of the motel rooms. He missed his phone being charged steadily and he missed his family. The old woman who lived above him, with thousands of kitties and a stray who barked at midnight on the dot. The couple who lived below him who argued every day but would always bring him a pie on a Thursday night. That was what he missed about Insomnia and it had been less than a day.

He knew it was because of the car, the fact it had broken down and they were miles away from Hammerhead, it was him having to push the god damn car while Ignis lounged in the front seat. Or the fact Gladio wasn't even pushing properly. The frustration was boiling in his blood as Ignis complained, in a gruff and tight voice because the light was beginning to fade.

By the time they got to Hammerhead, he was sweaty and gross and tired. Then Ignis had the balls to say they had to go out for a fucking hunt and he was done.

"Hey, Iggy?" He questioned, voice light and high. Ignis hummed in response not paying any attention to him.

"I… Can I please just sit for five minutes. My legs are falling off, and I am so tired," He wasn't even given a response, Ignis just laughed in his face and kept walking, so he was ignored and they continued, into the desert around them.

They found Dave, that was cool, he was nice. Then he had asked them to kill a Bloodhorn and Prompto contemplated shooting himself in the foot. It would probably hurt less than his feet currently were.

He was not trained well enough for this goddamn bullshit. The others had been training since they were born for this honour. He was just a crack shot with a gun and a dab hand with old Niff machinery. Actually no, scratch that he wasn't any of that shit. His sister/aunt/ crazy neighbour who lived opposite and owned way too many weapons. Who had seen him come home bruised from a bully and made him tea, offered him biscuits and taught him a basic hand to combat at age six. So yeah not a basic upbringing, also considering the missing parents.

So it came of no surprise to him when the Bloodhorn took on look at him, gave a growl that sounded like a laugh and came running right at him, full speed and speared him through his chest.

What a brilliant start for this trip…

**Author's Note:**

> I've finally started this godamn nightmare of a story.
> 
> Please leave Kudos and give criticism if you can I'm hoping to finish this soon


End file.
